Uma Babá em Apuros
by Miia F
Summary: Bella Swan nunca pensou em trabalhar como Baby-Sister, mas quando sua vida dá uma reviravolta, sua única opção é aceitar o emprego na casa de Edward Cullen, um médico de 28 anos com 5 filhos.
1. Capítulo Um

**Sinopse:** Trabalhar como "Baby-Sister" estava fora de cogitação para Isabella Swan. Mas quando sua mãe precisa urgentemente de uma cirurgia, sua única opção era aceitar o emprego de babá na casa de Edward Cullen, um jovem e renomado médico de Chicago.  
>O que ela não contava, era que cuidar de cinco crianças insuportavelmente mimadas – e órfãos de mãe – se tornaria sua vida. E que estar em apuros, nunca fora tão gostoso.<p>

"A chuva está caindo no vidro da minha janela  
>Mas nós estamos nos escondendo em um lugar seguro<br>Debaixo das cobertas, ficando secos e quentes  
>Você me dá sentimentos que eu adoro."<p>

**Capitulo Um**

**POV. Bella**

- Preciso de um emprego Alice. – murmurei, bebericando o café. Alice – minha amiga – beliscou um pedaço de seu pão doce, me encarou.

- Hum... um amigo de Jasper esta precisando de uma babá. Posso ver se a vaga ainda esta disponível. – eu ri, me controlando quando percebi que as pessoas que estavam na cafeteria olharam em direção a nossa mesa.

- Olha para mim, Alice. Tenho 22 anos, acha mesmo que daria conta de crianças? – ela deu nos ombros.

- Só estava tentando ajudar. – bufei.

- Agradeço pela ajuda, mas vou continuar procurando. – encarei o relógio em meus pulso, constatando que logo seriam 17:30 e eu precisava ir para casa dar o remédio para minha mãe. Ela era teimosa o bastante para me enrolar e não tomar o remédio, por isso eu fazia marcação cerrada.

Levantei da cadeira, dei dois beijos em Alice que permaneceu ali, comendo os pães. Antes de sair, a chamei.

- O que?

- Tenho certeza que você esta grávida, se não, não estaria comendo tanto. – ela arregalou os olhos.

- Estou comendo muito? – ri.

- Não... Só o suficiente para o meu afilhado ou afilhado. – ela me disse algum palavrão que não pude ouvir. Rindo, sai do café e atravessei a rua.

...

- Mãe, eu já disse, ou você toma esse remédio ou...

- Ou o que, Isabella? Você não pode me obrigar a fazer o que eu não quero. – suspirei, sentando junto dela no sofá.

- Mãe, eu sei que você não gosta, mas para de agir como uma criança, ok? Eu que e fazia isso. – ela riu, eu deitei a cabeça em seu colo, fechando os olhos quando suas mãos se apossaram de meu cabelo.

- Você ainda faz isso, querida. – fiz uma careta. – Tudo bem, me de esse remédio. – apenas levantei as mãos, alcançando para ela o comprimido e o copo com água, sem ao menos me dar ao trabalho para levantar.

- Odeio isso. – a ouvi murmurar, ri.

- Eu também. Mãe... – chamei.

- O que?

- Não sabe de alguém que precise de gente para trabalhar? Não acho emprego em lugar algum.

- Bells, já disse que é para parar de ficar procurando emprego como uma louca.

- Mas logo vamos precisar desse dinheiro.

- Eu sei, o que seu pai nos deixou ainda dura algum tempo. Você ta terminando a faculdade e eu não quero que pare. Não seria justo.

- Seus remédios vão aumentar. Quanto mais rápido fizermos essa cirurgia melhor. – minha mãe tinha câncer, eu era compatível com ela, mas esperar para fazer uma consulta num hospital publico demoraria muito e poderia ser prejudicial para ela. Por isso fui ver preços em hospitais particulares, era uma droga de tão caro, mas era a minha única solução, eu tinha algum dinheiro, mas não suficiente, arrumando um trabalho, eu poderia pagar. Seus dedos enrolaram algumas mexas do meu cabelo.

- Eu sei querida. Mas vamos com calma, ok? Você tem que conseguir alguma coisa que não prejudique seus estudos.

- Posso fazer faculdade a noite, sem problemas.

- Bella, eu não quero você estudando de noite, já tivemos essa conversa antes, e não quero a ter de novo agora. Podemos ir levando com os remédios, seu irmão tem ajudado muito.

- Não importa. Emm esta prestes a casar, vai gastar tanto dinheiro com os preparativos do casamento, é quase como se você fosse responsabilidade minha, só minha. – minha mãe riu, daquele jeito carinhoso que só mães tinham com seus filhos. Eu sempre ficava mais calma quando ela ria daquela forma, fazia eu me lembrar do meu pai que falecera a pouco.

- Hum... esta ficando possessiva depois de velha?

- Hei, não estou velha, nem possessiva, apenas estou assumindo minhas responsabilidades.

- E desde quando você tem responsabilidades, moça? Parece que foi ontem que eu tive que ir no seu banheiro pegar suas calcinhas para lavar. – ela riu. – Ahh... droga, foi ontem mesmo.

- MÃE. – ri.

- O que foi? Falei alguma mentira?

- Não mas...

- Viu? Trate de estudar, garota. Agora levante esse traseiro do sofá e tomar um banho que eu vou preparar alguma coisa para a gente comer.

- Filme? – perguntei.

- Claro. – respondeu.

Eu e minha mãe sempre gostamos de assistir filme enquanto comíamos ou depois do jantar. Meu pai nos chamava de maníacas obsessivas por filmes, principalmente de terror.

O que escolhemos naquela noite não tinha nada de assustador, o nome do filme era Juntos pelo Acaso. De uma mulher e um homem que tiveram de aprender a conviver juntos por conta de sua afilhada que ficara órfã e a guarda dela fora para o casal. Assistindo aquele filme fique pensando no que Alice me dissera. Quando o filme acabou, dei boa noite para a minha mãe e subi para o meu quarto. Peguei meu celular apertando o numero dois na discagem rápida, no segundo toque Alice atendeu.

- Oi. – falou, já sabendo que era eu.

- Alice, Jasper pode ver para mim se aquele emprego como babá ainda está de pé? – ela riu no celular. – Sério, não vou poder esperar até que um emprego caia do céu para mim.

- Entendo, vou falar com Jasper, ele liga para esse amigo dele e eu te ligo de volta, ta bom?

- Ta, obrigada. – desliguei o aparelho e fui direto para o banheiro, liguei o chuveiro e deixei o celular ali perto, consegui terminar meu banho, meu enrolar em uma toalha até Alice voltar a ligar.

- O que deu? – perguntei ao atender.

- Calma, oi para você também. Tem papel e caneta por perto?

- Para que?

- Para anotar o endereço e o horário para ir lá falar com Edward, né.

- Edward?

- É, Edward Cullen, o pai das crianças. – varri meu quarto com os olhos atrás de algo onde pudesse anotar, na minha escrivaninha encontrei um caderno e um lápis, sequei a mão na toalha e disse a Alice que podia falar. Anotei o endereço e o horário, agradecendo a ela e a Jasper por me ajudarem.

(...)

A casa – mansão – estava silenciosa, eram três da tarde e uma das empregadas havia pedido para eu esperar na sala que o Dr. Cullen logo me atenderia. Não podia negar que era uma casa bonita, luxuosa, mas em certo porto simples. Tinha dois andares enormes e claros, as paredes eram pintadas de branco, mas havia uma parte atrás – que eu não podia ver direito – que era de vidro. Fiquei sentada no sofá por uns vinte minutos, a grande televisão a minha frente bem que podia estar ligada, né. Mas como não tava, me distrai olhando algumas fotográficas que estavam espalhadas pela sala. Várias delas eram meninas, pela semelhança, julguei ser a mesma, outras era de um menino, ele tinha os cabelos um pouco mais escuros que os da menina – que era loira – e ambos tinham olhos verdes incríveis, pelo tamanho, julguei que tivessem mais ou menos a mesma idade, uns nove ou dez anos.

- Srt. Swan. – chamaram, virei para trás e vi a mesma senhora que me atendeu quando cheguei. – O Sr. Cullen vai atendê-la agora. – assenti, levantando para segui-la.

Ela me levou para um longo corredor, no fim dele havia uma grande porta de madeira marrom, ela tinha alguns detalhes bem bonitos, a senhora bateu na porta e uma voz alta e rouca mandou que entrássemos, ela me desejou boa sorte e saiu. A sala era enorme – e vazia –, tinha apenas um sofá de couro branco na parede perto da porta, uma mesa de vidro e uma cadeira de couro preto atrás, onde um homem estava sentada, ele mantinha a cabeça baixa, escrevendo em alguns papeis.

- Olá. – murmurei, sem saber o que fazer ou falar.

- Sente-se. – falou simplesmente, sentei na cadeira a frente dele. – Preciso ser rápido, tenho uma cirurgia daqui a algum tempo. – ele sequer levantava a cabeça para me encarar.

- Tudo bem. – sua cabeça continuou baixa. _Eu ia chutar esse cara._

- Quantos anos tem?

- 22. – posso mostrar minha identidade se quiser, queria falar, mas fiquei quieta.

- Faz alguma coisa da vida?

- Estudo, faço faculdade de publicidade.

- Tem carteira de motorista?

- Sim. – respondi de má vontade, mais algumas perguntas e ele levantou, sem me dizer uma palavra, quando estava perto, virou-se para mim, finalmente me encarando.

- Você começa _agora._

_Ah... ótimo. _


	2. Capítulo Dois

- Sr. Cullen pediu que te apresentasse as crianças. – disse uma das empregadas, eu tinha gostado dela, de verdade. Para começo fora ela quem tinha me atendido quando cheguei aqui totalmente desnorteada, e agora, ela me fez lembrar que eu estava aqui para cuidar de crianças. É, eu quase tinha esquecido dessa parte. Voltamos do escritório onde o _Sr. Cullen _tinha _falado _comigo e paramos na sala, no meio dela. A senhora andou até a ponta da escada antes de gritar.

- Emma. Thomas. Desçam aqui. – suspirei aliviada mentalmente, _só dois._

Alguns segundos – longos – depois se pode ouvir passos vindo das escadas, apressados, as duas crianças desceram correndo, a menina parou um degrau antes do chão e nem fez questão de me olhar, seus olhos estavam na empregada.

- O que foi, Rosa? Eu tava ocupada. – é, eu nem senti como ela parecia metida e mimada. Isso, eu poderia chamá-la de M&M. Me censurei mentalmente, só de olhar para a garota, no primeiro dia de trabalho eu já estava apelidando as crianças.

- Bom, preciso que conheçam alguém. – ela continuou sem nem me dar atenção, os olhos fixos em qualquer outro lugar que não fosse eu. Sério, aquilo era de família ou o que?

- Odeio babás. – murmurou simplesmente. – dei um passo a frente, pronta para retrucá-la, quando senti um toque levinho na minha perna. Olhei para baixo e logo fiquei hipnotizada pelos olhos daquele garoto, eram verdes incríveis, os cabelos escuros – mas não preto – davam um contraste perfeito para ele, uma pele branquinha e lisinha, vestia uma camiseta vermelha e um short preto.

- Oi. – murmurou me encarando. _Pelo menos um_, pensei.

- Oi. – falei de volta, sem ter muita certeza do que falar para ele.

- Eu sou o Thomas. – estendeu a pequena mãozinha para mim, deu um sorriso que mostrou a _portinha _num dos dentes da frente.

- Sou Isabella, mas se quiser, pode me chamar de Bella. – me abaixei um pouco e toquei seu queixo, logo depois aceitei sua mão.

A empregada – Rosa, descobri depois que a menina falou – não estava mais ali, só havia a _M&M _ parada ali.

- Oi. – sussurrei para ela, forçando um sorriso.

- Oi. – disse, fazendo uma careta de nojo.

- Qual seu nome? – tentei outra vez.

- Emma. – Emma? Que nome era aquele?

- Bonito. O meu é Isabella, mas pode me...

- Chamar de Bella, eu ouvi, _ainda_ não sou surda. – e saiu dali, simplesmente assim, me deixando de queixo caído no pé da escada. Algo quente segurou em minha mão, olhei para baixo e vi Thomas ali. Sua mãozinha dentro da minha.

- Não liga, não, Bella. Ela é assim _seeeeeeempre._ Mas a gente acostuma. – ele riu, e foi impossível não sorrir diante daquela porteirinha. – Vem, vou te mostrar o resto.

- Resto, que resto? - mas ele me ignorou, me puxando escada acima. O segundo andar era cheio de portas, todas claras, as paredes eram simples, com alguns retratos similares aos que tinham na sala. Thomas abriu uma porta no fim de um corredor.

- Esse é o meu quarto. Maneiro né? O papai quase nunca vem aqui jogar comigo. – olhei o lugar. Era grande, bem grande. Era pintado de azul – típico – e tinha alguns desenhos de carros nas paredes. Tinha uma estante com uma televisão de plasma, um DVD e um videogame.

- Maneiro. – falei. – Adoro jogar.

- Você joga? – perguntou.

- Aham. Mas só os de corrida.

- São meus preferidos, também. – saltitou. O cabelo balançou. – Qualquer dia a gente joga, que tal? – baguncei seu cabelo.

- Com certeza. – dei mais uma olhada no quarto, um tapete fofo estava no chão, encostada na parede uma cama grande com uma colcha branca. Era realmente bonito. Quando dei por mim, estávamos abrindo outra porta do corredor. – Hei, esse é o quarto da sua irmã, pelo que aconteceu lá embaixo, ela não gostou de mim e gostaria muito menos se me visse aqui. – ele deu nos ombros.

- Esse quarto não é da Emma, é da Emi.

- Emi? Que Emi?

- Minha irmã, né. – outra? Não eram só dois?

E lá estava, numa cama toda rosa, as pernas para fora da cama e o corpinho relaxado, a cabeça loira repousando num travesseiro.

- Essa é a Emily, ela tem 4 anos. Logo ela acorda, saiu hoje de manha, por isso ta dormindo, ela fez uma coisa para te esperar, vai ficar triste quando souber que chegou quando ela tava dormindo. – senti-me mal por saber que aquele bebezinho sofreria por minha culpa, mas logo fiquei bem por saber que era apenas Emma a ser a chatinha da casa. Thomas fechou a porta com cuidado para não acordá-la, me levando para outro quarto.

- Não me diz que tem mais irmãos... Por favor, não me diz. – falei um pouquinho alto, o fazendo rir.

- Todas são assim, sabe. Elas pensão que é só eu e a Emma, mas depois... – outra porta, esse quarto era um pouco maior que os outros dois, mas logo descobri o porque. Num canto havia um berço, ao lado, uma cadeira de balanço. Do outro lado do quarto, de frente para o berço, havia uma cama _adaptada _com barras de proteção, de madeira branca, parecia um berço, mas não era. Com calma – para não ter um ataque do coração, andei até o berço e olhei lá dentro, a menininha dormia, agarrada a um urso, e, _por Deus, _ela aparentava não ter nem um ano ainda.

- Essa é a Nina, e ela tem nove meses. – PUTA. QUE PARIU. Onde Alice tinha me metido? Eu juro que matava ela. Com a voz de Thomas, Nina se remexeu, bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos cor de areia.

Thomas voltou a me puxar, levando para o outro lado do quarto, de frente para a cama, dei uma espiada meio receosa.

- E, eu sei que você vai pensar, _finalmente, _essa é a Luce, ela tem dois anos.

- Você é o único menino?

- Aham. O papai disse que eu sou o homem da casa quando ele não ta, por isso to te apresentando as meninas. – As pálpebras de Luce – que era tão incrivelmente linda como a M&M e as outras duas meninas – tremeram e abriram levemente, mostrando o azul incrível dos olhos, os cabelos lisos vinham até os ombros num tom claro de loiro.

- Oi, Luce. – Thomas falou para a irmã. – Ela se remexeu, ainda se acostumando com a luz, mexeu na orelha e nos olhos.

- Oi. – sussurrou bem rápido, como se estivesse com vergonha e incerta, a voz fininha estava rouca. Ela virou para o lado na cama, nos dando as costas.

- Rosa levou as três para ir no shopping hoje de manha cedo, por isso que elas estão dormindo, deitaram depois do almoço. – assenti, pegando-o pela mão e saindo do quarto, descendo as escadas.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou atrás de mim.

- Nada, só preciso dar um telefonema, fica aqui que eu já volto. – o deixei na sala e fui para a varanda que tinha ali, peguei meu celular no bolso e liguei para Alice.

- Sua ordinária. – murmurei quando ela atendeu.

- Oi? Posso saber o motivo para tantos elogios?

- Alice, como você não me diz uma coisa dessas? – perguntei meio sussurrando, meio gritando.

- Que coisa?

- São _cinco, _Alice. _Cinco. _Você sabe o que é isso? Eu vou morrer...

- Ah... deixa de drama. Eu sabia sim, mas pensei que você soubesse também.

- Ah é, virei vidente agora, não sabia? Quer marcar uma hora? – perguntei irônica.

- Deixa de ser boba, Emma, Thomas, Emily, Luce e Nina são uns fofos.

- Essa é a ordem? – perguntei.

- Que ordem?

- Das crianças.

- É sim.

- Você diz que são fofos porque não vai ter que ficar com eles.

- Ah... Bella, não to no clima _mesmo _para falar disso.

- E qual clima você ta?

- Pós – sexo.

- ALICE. Tchau. – pude ouvir sua risada do outro lado da linha antes de desligar. Virei para trás, dando de cara com a M&M, digo, com a Emma.

- Você não agüenta uma semana. – provocou de braços cruzados.

- Vamos ver, pirralha. – murmurei. Voltando para a ala, encontrei Thomas onde o tinha deixado.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou, assenti. – Você vai embora? – olhei o relógio.

- Não. Tenho mais duas horas de trabalho... – um choro interrompeu minha fala.

- Acho que é a Nina. – o choro ficou mais forte.

- Ninguém vai ir ver o que ela quer? – perguntei. Os dois se entreolharam.

- Você é a babá agora. – fiquei lá, estático feito uma boba. _Eu era a babá agora. _Ai, meu Deus que grande merda. A menina tava chorando, e _eu era a babá. A babá. _Quem foi o maluco que me colocou nesse emprego?

Quando o choro pareceu ser desesperado, eu corri para cima, tentando lembrar qual era o quarto da menor, Nina era a menor né? Abri a porta do quarto que ficava em frente à escada, a garota na cama era a de quatro anos. Emily, se não me enganava, pelo barulho que eu fiz ela acordou, me encarou ainda aturdida e sorriu.

- Você é nova? – um bocejo.

- Como?

- Babá. Você é a nova babá? – pensei uns instantes, ou tentei pensar por que aquela menina tinha um belo pulmão.

- Sou eu. – murmurei. A menina pulou da cama, vestindo uma blusa de mangas compridas branca sem estampas e uma calça de moletom azul, os pés descalços e o cabelo bagunçado.

- Qual seu nome?

- Isabella. Mas pode ser Bella, ta? – ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Vem, você deve ta procurando o quarto da Nina e da Luce, né. – assenti enquanto ela pegava minha mão e me levava em direção ao lado oposto do corredor, conforme nos aproximávamos, o choro ficava mais audível, de tão forte eu cheguei a querer tapar os ouvidos.

Abrimos a porta e lá estava. A menina sentada no berço, olhando a porta com o rosto todo vermelho, dei uma olhada na de dois anos, ela estava quieta, mas tinha um bico que parecia que logo choraria. _Merda._

Mais rápido do que julguei ser possível, peguei a garota no colo, um pouco hesitante por nunca ter pego um bebê no colo.

A ninei uns segundos, o choro foi baixando consideravelmente. Olhei para ela quando só restavam resmungos. E sorri orgulhosa de mim. Mas isso não durou muito tempo porque outro choro começou era o de Luce. Virei para ela e estava pronta para por Nina no berço novamente quando...

- Se você a soltar, ela chora. – avisou a outra. Suspirei, praticamente tive que fazer malabarismo com uma no colo enquanto tentava baixar aquelas coisas de proteção da cama, fiquei toda enrolada naquilo, mas foi só Emily se aproximar da cama, mexer num negocio que tinha na ponta e elas baixaram.

- Como fez isso? – ela sorriu.

- Papai mandou fazer essa cama para ela quando decidiu que estava grande demais para o berço, e ensinou a gente para baixar isso. – assenti. – Depois eu te ensino, agora, por favor, faz ela parar.

É, isso, eu tinha que fazê-la parar. Passei Nina para um braço, o outro passei em volta do corpinho de Luce. Tentei ao máximo ajeitá-las, mas o que consegui foi só as duas quase caindo do meu colo.

- Emily, segura ela aqui para mim?

- O que?

- A Nina, pega ela.

- Legal, papai nunca deixou eu pegar ela, da aqui. – passei a menina para ela suspirei aliviada quando pude ajeitar a outra, que agora chorava bem baixinho perto do meu pescoço. Achei estranho aquilo, algumas crianças não iam com estranhos, e, no entanto aquelas pareciam estar acostumadas comigo. Peguei Nina do colo de Emily, muito melhor agora com elas daquele jeito. Bom, pelo menos, por hoje, trabalho feito.

- Bella?

- O que?

- To com fome.

Oi gente. Eu nem falei com vocês no primeiro capitulo porque não sabia nada de como mexer no (não que eu saiba muito agora) mas deu para acostumar. Ainda é meio estranho postar essa fanfic, porque ela tem uma história que vocês não imaginariam.

Bom, só agradecendo por todos os comentários lindos que eu recebi. De verdade, amei todos eles, vocês são umas fofas. Espero que gostem desse capitulo também.

Beijos.


	3. Capítulo Três

**Capitulo Três**

**POV. Bella**

- Ah... Bella, isso não é justo. – Thomas resmungou, jogando o controle do videogame em cima do tapete peludo em seu quarto. Ri da careta emburrada que ele fez.

- Por que não é justo? Você ganhou uma e eu a outra. – toquei seus cabelos.

- Mesmo assim, eu não gosto de perder. – ri ainda mais.

- Todo mundo perde em alguma coisa, um dia. – ele resmungou, não dando importância para o que eu dizia.

Levantei do chão, sacudindo as calças, olhei Thomas e o chamei com a mão.

- Vem, vou preparar algo para comer. – ela riu.

- Você _sabe _fazer algo para comer? – me fiz de ofendida.

- Ta pensando o que garoto? Sou uma mulher muito prendada.

- Aham, aparenta _muito._

Saímos do quarto brincando, rindo de coisas bobas, quando a M&M passou por nós, nariz empinado e uma expressão de desagrado.

- É pra isso que meu pai paga você? Pra jogar videogame e nos deixar largados?

- Ah... pobrezinha da Emma. Tão pequena e largada no mundo. Vive numa casa sem conforto algum e nem tem irmãos com quem brincar. – ironizei, ela bufou.

Deixando-a ali, sem lhe dar atenção – o que era o que ela queria – desci com Thomas para a cozinha. Rosa me passou uma lista de coisas que eles podiam ou não comer, que fora feita pelo próprio Sr. Cullen.

Peguei a lista de suas mãos, para escolher o que dar a eles, quando fiquei boquiaberta.

- Aqui só tem coisa nojenta. – falei para Thomas.

- É saudável, papai que falou. – contradisse Emma.

- Sim, muito saudável _e _nojento. São obrigas a comer isso todas os dias? – eles estavam prestes a responder quando ouvimos um barulho alto das escadas. Era Emily, correndo feito louca em nossa direção, em _minha _direção, os cabelos loiros presos em duas Maria-chiquinha mal feitas por estar dormindo, quando desce todas as escadas, correu pra mim e agarrou minhas pernas.

- BELLA. POR FAVOR NÃO DEIXA A GENTE COMER ESSE NEGOCIO NOJENTO QUE O PAPAI MANDA, POR FAVOR. – gritou, como se eu fosse surda.

Olhei novamente para a lista em minhas mãos. Em negrito estava escrito.

**Emily**

**Luce**

**Nina**

Purê de cenoura, leite sem açúcar e chocolate. Nada com gordura, nada frito ou assado, apenas coisas cozidas. Pão integral sem doce ou qualquer outra coisa.

_.Deus. _Esse homem era louco, só pode, porque ele era medico, não nutricionista.

Arrisquei uma olhada no nome dos mais velhos, e não quis nem continuar lendo. Encarei Emily.

- Por favor. – pediu de novo, olhei para os outros, Emma tentava disfarçar a vontade de me implorar para comer outra coisa também, Thomas se juntou a irmã mais nova.

- Molecada, bora para o mercado. – eles gritaram e começaram as subir as escadas. Edward Cullen não precisava saber que eu estava tirando seus filhos da dieta.

Comecei a subir as escadas atrás dos meninos, para ajudá-los a se vestir, quando Emma se aproximou. _Garota chata, hein._

- Você não pode fazer isso.

- Quem disse?

- Papai não gosta que mexam na nossa alimentação.

- E daí?

- Para de agir feito criança. – gritou.

- Não estou agindo feito criança, só não quero que vocês comam aquela gosma de cenoura, é horrível, mas se você gosta do seu suco de limão sem açúcar, pode ficar. – voltei a subir as escadas.

- Bella. Espera, ta bom, eu vou. – sorri, vitoriosa quando ela passou pisando firme por mim, sem me olhar.

Com muito custo acordei as mais novas, ainda era cedo, mas me daria um dó deixá-las comendo aquelas bizarrices enquanto a gente morria comendo coisas boas (com muita gordura).

Primeiro acordei Luce – era esse o nome da de dois anos, né? – e a vesti rápido, escovei seus dentes, uma meia calça branca, um vestido lilás e estava ótima. Briguei com a aquela cama toda cheia de frescura quando fui levantar as grades para que ela não saísse e fui acordar a mais nova, Nina. A vesti com apenas um macacão rosa e também já estava ótima. Descobri – em uma das várias gavetas – que Luce tinha aquelas _coleirinhas _de criança. A dela era uma borboleta rosa e lilás. Arrumei aquilo nela e peguei Nina, não era tão difícil como pensei, passei no quarto de Emily (eu estava começando a aprender os nomes) para ajudá-la, mas, para a minha surpresa, Emma já estava lá, a ajudando com o cabelo. Dei uma espiada na porta para ver o que elas estavam fazendo.

- A Bella é legal, não acha? – perguntou a mais nova.

- É... – respondeu simplesmente. Bom, aquilo era um bom caminho andado.

(...)

- Isso é tão gostoso... – Thomas falou de boca cheia enquanto mastigava um pedaço de seu hambúrguer. – Tem um tempão que a gente não come isso.

- E vocês já comeram antes? – ri, arrumando Nina em meu colo – que estava bastante entretida comendo uma salsicha.

- Sim, quando a mamãe era viva, papai não era tão chato para essas coisas. – pela maneira como Emma olhou para Thomas, percebi que aquela conversa não era o que mais lhe agradava, por isso, tratei de puxar outro assunto.

- Ta gostando, Emily? – a garota estava a mais de 15 minutos com a boca fechada, bastante concentrada em seu copo de milk-shake de abacaxi e um sanduíche.

- Ta uma delicia, Bella. Temos que vim mais aqui no shopping. – sim, estávamos em uma praça de alimentação no shopping, depois de nossas _compras _decidimos tomar café da manha na rua.

Quando estávamos no mercado, ajudei as crianças a comprar apenas o melhor. Bolachas doces, salgadinhos, chocolate e tudo o mais. É claro que compramos coisas para nossos cafés da manha, sucos, Paes, geléias, queijo, presunto e tudo o mais.

Só que teríamos de esconder isso para Edward Cullen não ver, não teria problema se nós tomássemos café da manha sempre depois dele.

Observei cada um deles enquanto comiam. Não parecia os monstrinho que eu pensei, eram apenas crianças, comendo todas as porcarias que crianças na idade deles deviam comer, poxa, comer besteiras também era importante.

Emma comia tudo quieta, não estava sendo desagradável, mas também nem de longe era a pessoa mais social do mundo, nesse curto tempo, notei que ela não era muito ligada a irmã mais nova como parecia ser com os outros. Mesmo tendo aquele ar durão, sempre estava ajudando os irmãos, já com Nina, era sempre o mais longe possível.

Thomas e Emily riam sozinhos de suas próprias piadas, imitando a voz do pai caso os pegasse ali (com as bocas todas sujas de molho). Nina ria dos dois, e Luce estava quietinha ao meu lado, apenas comendo, me pedindo ajuda para isso ou aquilo.

Quando terminamos de comer, levei Luce ao banheiro, eu tinha decidido que era uma boa hora para ver como ela se saia sem a frauda. E foi muito bom. Troquei a frauda de Nina e perguntei se outros estavam bem. Emma ficou com sua costumeira indiferença. Thomas disse que queria passear, e Emily estava se mostrando um grude só comigo.

- Onde vocês querem ir agora? – perguntei.

- Podemos ir brincar, a gente adora brincar, né Thom?

- Aham, leva a gente no parque, Bella? Leva? – Emma rolou os olhos quando eu disse que tudo bem.

Voltamos para o estacionamento, arrumei todos eles na mini vã que ficara ao meu dispor por causa das crianças e seguimos para o parque mais próximo.

Quando chegamos, dei graças a Deus por estar de tênis, pois as duas mais novas não me deram descanso, pus as duas em um balanço, mas ficava difícil balançar as duas.

- Emma? Porque não me ajuda aqui? – ela se aproximou de mim. Seus grandes olhos verdes me analisando de cima a baixo.

- O que foi?

- Pode balançar Nina?

- Eu... balanço a Luce, pode ser? – assenti, sim, agora eu tinha certeza, ela tinha algo com a irmã mais nova.

Dei espaço para ela balançar Luce, enquanto eu ficava com a bebê, olhando de longe os outros dois, que corriam descalços pela areia, o vestido azul de Emily voando enquanto ela corria e brincava.

Nina começou a fazer alguns ruídos de cansaço, por isso, a peguei no colo.

- Esta cansadinha, bebê? – perguntei, ela bocejou, colocando a cabeça em meu peito. Luce me olhou, confusa.

- Bebê soninho? – sorri para ela, pedindo que Emma balançasse mais devagar.

- Sim, o bebê esta com soninho, e o outro bebê da Bella? Esta com soninho também? – ela riu, batendo palmas.

Emma a tirou do balanço, e já a colocou no cinto de segurança (a coleirinha). Luce segurou minha perna.

- Emily. Thomas. Vamos, já esta quase na hora do almoço. – em meio a tantas brincadeiras, mau notei que já passavam de 11:30 da manha.

- Ahh Bella, só mais um pouquinho. – Thom falou.

- Outro dia a gente volta.

- Outro dia amanha? – ri.

- Não, Emily. Outro dia, não sei qual.

- Ta. – murmuraram.

Outra vez voltamos ao carro, Roza ficou chocada com o estado deles quando chegamos, e eu os mandei direto para o banho, a não ser por Nina e Luce, que quase dormiam, e acordá-las agora seria um pecado, apenas tirei as roupas delas e as pus na cama.

Emily era outra que mau se agüentava em pé.

- Vamos tomas banho. – falei divertida enquanto a ajudava no banheiro.

Ensaboei seu cabelo, depois enxagüei. Passei a esponja por seu corpo e ela quase dormiu quando a peguei no colo e a enrolei na toalha.

- Bella. – chamou sonolenta.

- Sim?

- Hoje foi um dia muito, _muito _bom mesmo. – sorri para aquele rostinho inocente. _Dois dias_. Apenas dois dias para todos eles terem seu jeito especial e diferente de me cativar.

**N/A**

OMG. Sim, eu demorei, desculpem mesmo. Entrei em época de provas e ai já viram né. Sério gente, mil desculpas, não era minha intenção demorar tanto, até mesmo porque eu já tinha quase todo o capitulo pronto. Faltava terminar. Desculpem se ele ficou ruim (eu não gostei, achei chato). E obrigada a todos os comentários.

Beijos.

P.S.: Entrem na cmn das fics? ./Main#Community?cmm=115177823

Até mais.


	4. Capítulo Quatro

Minha mãe me encarava de modo curioso e de alguma maneira, eu sabia que ela queria me perguntar alguma coisa e também me dizer que eu estava errada em trabalhar.

- O que foi mãe?

- Você. Está um trapo. – ri.

- Obrigada. – ela manteve o rosto sério.

- Estou falando sério, Isabella. Você vai começar a se complicar na faculdade, e você pode não ter mais 10 anos, mas saiba que vai levar uma surra se isso acontecer.

- Você nunca me bateu.

- Pois é, há sempre uma primeira vez.

Baixei o rosto para a bandeja no meu colo. Minha mãe ultimamente tirava só pra me criticar, e se eu falasse alguma coisa, sabia que me arrependeria depois, por isso, eu sempre optava pelo silêncio.

Mastiguei com calma o sanduíche, tomei mais alguns goles do suco e bocejei.

- Cansada? – ela perguntou.

- Um pouco, respondi apenas.

- Vou trazer um remédio, você descasará melhor com ele. – sorri em agradecimento.

Minha mãe correu até seu quarto, voltou logo com um copo de água e um comprimido para mim tomar.

Após isso, eu lembro apenas que fechei os olhos e dormi.

...

Eram quase oito horas da manhã. As crianças ainda estavam dormindo e por isso aproveitem para ajudar Rosa a preparar o café da manha deles.

- Vai fazer quatro dias que estou aqui e nunca nem passei pelo pai deles. – Rosa sorriu, encarando as xícaras que colocava na mesa.

- Nós quase nunca vemos o Senhor Cullen, ele está sempre muito ocupado com o hospital, e quando estou aqui em alguns finais de semana, ele sai com as crianças por algumas horas e volta para o plantão.

- Ele trabalha sempre?

- Sempre. E quando sai com as crianças, elas voltam frustradas porque ele sempre tem que sair as pressas por conta do hospital. – Rosa suspirou, e eu senti uma pontada de pena deles. Talvez aquilo explicasse a falta de bom humor em Emma.

Depois disso, ficamos sem assunto, e eu estava com preguiça demais para perguntar porque estávamos fazendo café da manha tão cedo para crianças que estavam em férias. Resolvi ficar quieta e continuar minhas coisas, não por muito tempo já que Nina acordou. Dando seus costumeiros gritos para que alguém lhe desse atenção. Quando cheguei no quarto, ela estava sentada no berço, os olhos estavam secos, mas ela forçava o choro. Dei uma olhada e Luce, que continuava a dormir, não dando importância aos gritos da irmão, assim que me viu, Nina calou a boca. Ergui seu pequeno corpo e a aconcheguei mais perto, colocando-a dentro de meu casacão já que estava frio, aproveitando-se, ela enroscou uma das pequenas mãozinhas em meu cabelo e descansou o rosto na curvatura de meu pescoço.

- Você é um monstrinho, sabia?

Obviamente, ela não disse nada, desci com ela até a sala, sempre fazendo um carinho em suas costas.

- Bom dia, bebê. – desejou Rosa, Nina nada fez em relação a ela, apenas ficou quieta no colo.

Sentei no sofá, mas logo decidi levantar, os outros quatro estariam de pé não muito tarde, se eu arrumasse Nina primeiro talvez...

Tarde demais.

Emily desceu as escadas feito um jatinho loiro. E se eu não estivesse apoiada no sofá, provavelmente teria caído um belo tombo.

- Calma ai, gatinha. – falei.

- Desculpa Bella, é que eu to feliz.

- Feliz, é? E eu posso saber porque?

- Porque hoje já é outro dia, e a gente já pode ir brincar de novo, você prometeu. – eu ri da carinha dela.

- Emily, eu disse outro dia mas ainda não sei quando é esse outro dia. Que tal a gente ficar por aqui mesmo, ta um frio danado. – ela franziu a testa, me encarou, encarou nina, fez uma outra pergunta.

- Porque Nina esta dentro do seu casaco? – eu ri.

- Porque ela acabou de acordar e está frio, vou arrumar ela e depois te vestir. Me espera aqui.

- Eu vou com você.

- Nada disso, gata. Fica aqui porque se não vamos fazer barulho e a Luce acorda.

- Ta bom. – cruzou os braços na altura do peito, emburrada.

Dei um beijo em sua testa e subi.

...

Como o esperado, Luce acordou enquanto eu vestia Nina. Mas nada que eu não pudesse controlar, já que estava terminando de vestir uma. Deixei Nina no berço, entretida com uma escova de cabelo, enquanto vestia Luce.

Nesses quatro dias na casa dos Cullen, eu não havia notado que Luce estava começando a balbuciar algumas palavras, mesmo tendo dois anos já, eu sentia que ela estava tendo um crescimento mais lento do que as outras crianças. Eu achava que aquilo era por conta de Nina, ela via a irmã mais nova apenas apontando para as coisas que queria, Luce era tratada da mesma forma, como se já não tivesse idade para aprender alguma coisa.

- Ta "fio". – disse ela enquanto eu lhe colocava uma meia calça grossa.

- Pois é, bebê. Está muito frio.

- Bebê ta com fome. – eu ri. Era estranho falar assim. Eu que sempre fui uma espoleta, falando de maneira lenta com uma criança era quase como se não fosse eu mesma.

Sorri, beijando sua pequena testa.

- Vamos descer e tomar um grande café. – Luce torceu o nariz.

- Papinha vede nãao.

Ri, descendo com as duas no colo.

...

- Hey, hey. Ordem nessa bagunça. – gritei, batendo o talher na mesa, fazendo os cinco me encararem. – Emma, solta o pescoço do seu irmão. – ela ia falar alguma coisa, mas mandei-a ficar quieta. – E Thomas, nunca mais xingue sua irmã sem saber o que significa esse xingamento. – sim, Thomas estava xingando Emma e eu podia aposta que ele não sabia o que significa a palavra. – Emily, você não precisa gritar para contar alguma coisa, ninguém é surdo aqui. – a pequena baixou os olhos, encarei as menores. – Vocês são pequenas mas tem um belo pulmão, hein. – obvio que elas não me entendiam, mas riram.

- Vocês querem o que? Me matar ou se matarem primeiro? – eu estava séria, mas ouvi uns risinhos. – Emma, acabe seu café e suba com Nina, vou arrumar essa mesa e depois a gente pode sair e pegar um filme, que tal? – os gritos de euforia vieram de todos os lados.

- Mas, Bella, eu subo com a Luce. – a olhei de forma repreensiva.

- Sobe com a Nina, Emma. – ela bufou, foi até a cadeira da irmã menor – que se assustou da forma brusca com que foi arrancada dali – e subiu, batendo o pé.

- Tome cuidado. – gritei.

Emily e Thomas também subiram para seus quartos para colocar um casaco grosso e escovarem os dentes, ficamos apenas eu e Luce, enquanto eu lavava nossas xícaras, ouvi um grito de Emma e o choro de Nina, Luce também se assuntou e gritou, eu derrubei uma das xícaras dentro da pia e ela acabou quebrando, uma coisinha vermelha sai da ponta do meu dedo, o sangue brilhou lá.

- Droga. – xinguei, sequei a mão num guardanapo – branco –, peguei Luce no colo e sai correndo escada acima, porém, antes de eu conseguir chegar, bati em alguém, eu até pensaria que era alguma das crianças, mas era alto demais.

- AAAAAAAAAAAI. – berrei quando bati o pé da ponta da escada por conta do baque, Luce, a pequena traidora, riu de mim. Olhei para frente, e vi que havia batido no pai das crianças. Droga, porque eu fui fazer um escândalo justo com o patrão?

- Quem é você? – perguntou confuso, tirando Luce de mim, a garota reclamou e se jogou pra frente, agarrando minha blusa.

- Ué, sou a babá. – respondi.

- Mas que babá? Não me lembro de ter contratado ninguém.

- Sr. Cullen, quer ver o meu contrato com a sua assinatura? – ele pensou, pensou e pensou.

- Não, estará contrata de volta assim que fizer a Nina parar de chorar.

- Ela não esta mais chorando.

- Hum... verdade. – balancei a cabeça, subi e vi que Emma lutava para deixar a irmã mais nova com o casaco grosso.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui?

- Esse bebê, não deixa eu vestir o casaco nela. – largou o casaco na cama e saiu gritando por Emily.

Vesti Nina, depois eu vesti Luce, ajudei Emily com a roupa grossa, penteei o cabelo de Thomas, e só não ajudei a M&M porque ela era uma chata.

Ainda eram 10 da manha, seria bom sair agora.

Desci com todos eles para a sala, os fiz sentar um ao lado do outro e me pus de pé em frente a eles.

- Ok, se alguém quer fazer algo antes de sairmos, a hora é agora. – eles se encaram, mas negaram. – Se nós andarmos por cinco minutos e alguém disser que está com sede ou vontade de fazer xixi, eu nunca mais sai com vocês. – foi instantâneo, os três mais velhos se levantaram correndo e foram direto para o banheiro de seus quatros. Luce, que tinha Nina no colo, encarou a irmã mais novas e as duas riram, realmente, fora engraçado.

- Você é boa. – ouvi uma voz atrás de mim. Me virei e dei de cara com o patrão Cullen.

- Hum... obrigada. – murmurei.

Ele continuou me encarando, e não tinha notado antes como os olhos dele eram parecidos com os das crianças, de um verde bastante intenso, bonito.

- Vocês vão sair? – me perguntou.

- É, Emily esta me pedindo a alguns dias para eu os levar para sair.

- Mas não acha que está frio demais para sair com os meus filhos, senhorita? – sério? Aquilo era um tipo de teste? Ele estava me cercando para saber se eu sabia ou não cuidar dos filhos dele? AHA. Até parece que eu era a maluca que não sabia nem quem era a babá dos meus filhos. O encarei, estreitando os olhos.

- Nós vamos dar uma volta de carro, Senhor Cullen. – ele não devia estar trabalhando? Porque ele não ia cuidar dos pacientes dele e me deixava fazer o meu trabalho? Ah... eu mereço.

- Ah... sendo assim, vou com vocês. – e quem foi que te convidou? Me deu vontade de perguntar.

- Por quê? – indaguei.

- Porque eu quero ficar um pouco com os meus filhos. Se quiser ir pra casa, está dispensada pelo resto do dia.

- O QUÊ? NÃO, A BELLA FICA. – Emily e Thomas gritaram.

- Eu disse que se ela quisesse ela podia ir, não que eu a estava correndo. – ele falou aos filhos, não sei o que, mas a maneira como ele falava com as crianças era como se ele os tratasse de igual para igual. E um ponto para Edward Cullen, pensei.

...

Acabou que as crianças fizeram tanto escândalo que eu fiquei. Agora estávamos todos dentro do carro, a mine van que ele me dera para usar com as crianças, era o único carro que cabia todo mundo.

As crianças foram atrás, eu e Emma brigamos para ver quem ia na frente, eu venci, é claro. Fui e o doutor bonitão na frente.

- Então, Isabella. O que está achando dos meus filhos?

- Eles sabem se comportar quando querem. – respondi. Ele riu.

- Onde querem ir? – perguntou. Emily disse que queria o parque, Thomas a pracinha, Emma o shopping.

- Que mane esses lugares nada. Vamos para uma locadora. – falei. Ao invés dos suspiros que eu pensei que ouviria, eles ficaram feliz, estavam decidindo qual filme iriam pegar quando eu falei.

- Os Smurfs é um bom filme.

- Aristogatas também, Bella. – Emma falou.

- Aristogatas é um filme meio velho. – murmurei.

- Continua sendo bom, e os meninos nunca viram.

- É, que tal esses dois? – perguntei.

- Não sei vocês, mas eu quero filme pó... – coloquei a mão em sua boca antes de sussurrar.

- Não diga filme "pornô" na frente dos seus filhos. – ele puxou minha mão, me encarando.

- Você é doida? Eu ia dizer Por um Triz, é um ótimo filme. – eu só fui capaz de rir, um tanto vermelha.

- Não se preocupe, gostei de ver que se importa com o que eu digo na frente dos meus filhos.

...

Já estávamos na locadora, as pessoas ficaram olhando quando entramos com aquele monte de crianças no lugar. Edward, como ele pedira que eu o chamasse, estava com Luce no colo, e eu com Nina, os outros estava um em cada lado nosso.

Era uma loucura ter de olhar para todos os lados, cuidando para eles não se machucarem ou se não estavam importunando alguém, Emily era a pior, pois encontrou uma menina da idade dela e as duas não paravam de encher a avó da menina com perguntas.

- Emi, vem, para de atrapalhar a senhora. – falei, segurando sua mão.

- Não se preocupe, minha querida. – começou a senhora. – Sua filha não esta me atrapalhando, é uma graça de menina. – eu abri a boca para falar, mas não era mais tempo.

- Não liga não, moça. A mamãe sempre acha que eu vou atrapalhar alguém, ela é assim mesmo, né mãe? – ainda aturdida por aquilo, apenas confirmei.

- É... é, i-isso mesmo. – gaguejei.

Puxei Emily para um canto, me abaixei, ficando da sua altura.

- Porque disse aquilo? – ela sorriu.

- Porque você cuida de mim, me da banho, brinca comigo, me da abraços. Não é isso que as mães fazem? – não fui capaz de dizer nada, apenas a puxei para um grande abraço.

- É isso mesmo, minha menina.

...

Estávamos de volta no carro, todos comentando sobre qual filme assistiriam primeiro, quando meu celular tocou.

- Oi mãe. – atendi quando vi no visor o numero dela.

- Bella, querida, preciso que venha pra casa.

- O que aconteceu?

- Cai da escada, mas não se preocupe. Não aconteceu nada, mas eu torci o pé.

- Ai mãe, você ainda me mata de susto. – senti o peso dos olhares dos seis em cima de mim. – Vou dar um jeito aqui, me espere. – desliguei o celular, um pouco tremula por saber o que havia acontecido.

- O que foi? – Edward perguntou.

- Minha mãe caiu da escada, esta bem, mas eu preciso ir pra casa. – os três atrás do banco choramingaram.

- Desculpa gente, mas é minha mãe, eu preciso ir ver ela. – falei.

Mas logo depois disso, Edward murmurou.

- Ué, vamos todos para a sua casa então.

**N/A**

OMG. Mil perdoes pela demora, aconteceu taaaanta coisa que vocês nem imaginam. Meu pc estragou, eu tive que formatar as pressas, perdi tuuuudo o que eu tinha, e ta demorando pra mim conseguir me organizar com tudo, ainda mais que es provas na escola estão a todo o vapor.

Mas espero que aproveitem o capitulo.

Beijos e até.


End file.
